


Well, This Is Awkward

by Paucibet, SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supernatural AU - Freeform, demon cat - Freeform, supercatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was technically not supposed to be on the balcony tonight - the yellow tape around the area indicated as much - as repairs were still under way after a particularly destructive Supergirl vs Alien incident resulted in a significant amount of damage to the side of her building - but damnit this was her building so she’d damn well go wherever she pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, This Is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to my wife for making things readable! Enjoy!
> 
> ART by Octoplods aka Supergaysupercat
> 
>   
> 

She was technically not supposed to be on the balcony tonight - the yellow tape around the area indicated as much - as repairs were still under way after a particularly destructive Supergirl vs Alien incident resulted in a significant amount of damage to the side of her building - but damnit this was  **her** building so she’d damn well go wherever she pleased.

Gingerly moving some of the “DO NOT ENTER” tape aside - she’d put it back later and everyone would be none the wiser - Cat moved out into fresh air, taking a deep breath. Her headache was subsiding and with a small smile, she headed over to the concrete fence, carefully poking it at first, and, as it seemed sturdy enough, she leaned on it, relaxing against it. 

At the sound of cracking, Cat’s eyes snapped to watch as cracks suddenly formed under her forearms, she attempted to push off but it was too late -  _ shit _ \- as the low wall gave way, and with it, her over the edge.

Crossing her arms over her chest in frustration, seemingly completely at ease with plummeting to her death, Cat rolled her eyes. 

_ Not again. _

But this wasn’t the time to reflect on her many adventures of ‘falling off her own building’, as right now, she needed to catch herself. With a graceful twist Cat was faced with the concrete wall of the building flashing past her and with two swift movements, her hands snapped out, claws extending and digging into the wall, slowing her descent with the echo of crumbling concrete being gouged beneath her claws as Cat finally came to a stop.

Taking a breath, Cat pulled back one of her hands and brushed errant strands of hair from her face to inspect how far down she was, her lips stretched into a smirk, musing at her fast reflexes, as she was barely two floors under the balcony.

_ Impressive, Cat, impressive. _

Huffing at her own clumsiness - thank god no one else was in the building - Cat made short work of scrabbling back up to her balcony, decidedly ungraceful to her namesake.

She was almost back up, her hands already finding purchase on the inside edge of the balcony, claws firmly puncturing the wall. Lifting her head over the edge, she grunted and pressed her cheek onto the surface as she attempted to lift a foot up, she was about to pull herself fully up when she caught sight of incredibly wide, incredibly shocked blue eyes. 

“Um.” 

Both froze, Cat half hanging off the building like some blonde monkey and Kara just staring at her, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing making strange confused noises. They stayed like that for a while, neither of them knowing what to do, there wasn’t really standard social etiquette for a situation like this.

After a minute Cat cleared her throat. 

“Well, this is awkward.” Glancing down at the floor of the balcony, surveying it for any debris that may result in yet  **ANOTHER** fall, Cat gracefully pulled herself back up and stood in front of Kara, keeping her distance, trying not to scare the younger woman away.

This was going to be interesting to explain. Maybe she could slip past Kara and the girl would put it down to some sleep deprived hallucination. 

But no, Kara was firmly rooted between Cat and her exit and unless she decided to literally shove her out of the way - thus goes the hallucination idea out the window, or over the balcony - there was no escaping. 

Cat tried to school her features to confident, bordering on indifference as she carefully scrutinized Kara’s reaction, watching for any sign of fear, or worse, disgust.

But Kara could only stare, eyes slightly glazed as they traveled from Cat’s face, taking in the now golden eyes framing slit pupils - almost feline in appearance, though Cat would  **HEAVILY** deny it - across to ears that pointed at the tips, down over Cat’s hands that had now retracted the deep black claws that, if Kara hadn’t just witnessed them, she wouldn’t know existed as they were replaced with delicate fingertips. Finally, movement caught her attention and blue orbs snapped to land on a red, red, red tail, swishing almost lazily behind it’s owner.

Kara’s mouth went dry. 

“Beautiful…” Her voice was raspy and barely above a whisper, but Cat heard it loud and clear, shocking her as it echoed in her ears sending a treacherous tinge of hope igniting within her. 

Opening her mouth only to close it again as words seemed to elude her, Cat furrowed her brows for a moment. Usually such a declaration wouldn’t affect her so intensely. She heard it often enough but this time, Kara was seeing her like this, the real her, in this ‘form’ and it sent a shiver of want through her, acutely aware of Kara’s now dilated pupils and heaving chest, painfully aware of the girl’s physical reaction to her. With a deep breath, Cat looked at Kara, her eyes fixated on the hero and took a step forward. 

Kara felt her knees grow suddenly weak. Everything that she felt in that moment was Cat, all of her, her scent, her heartbeat, her voice and,  _ Rao _ , it made her weak, weaker than Kryptonite ever had. As the CEO stepped closer, Kara’s knees finally buckled, overwhelmed with complete exhilaration and,  _ fuck _ , raw unbridled desire.

Kara fell to her knees, her cheeks flushed and breathing laboured as she stared up at Cat with a smile that spoke of no fear, or disgust, but complete adoration.

Stopping in front of Kara, Cat looked down at the flushed face and half lidded eyes. Cat’s tail slowly came to rest at Kara’s cheek, tracing down the soft delicate skin and stopping just beneath her jaw, making the girl shiver and bite her lip, hard, barely stopping herself from moaning. 

Bending down, Cat took Kara’s chin in her hand, lifting it. Her eyes admiring the exposed neck, the muscles tensing and begging to be kissed and bitten but there was time for that later. Licking her lips, Cat indulged in Kara’s reaction to her, how the girl was basically reduced to a whimpering mess just by her proximity and a few - mostly - innocent touches.

Finally looking back up at Kara’s eyes Cat lifted a brow.

“Is it?” Cat’s voice was low and seductive practically purring the words out, inching closer to Kara’s lips, stopping a breath away, making Kara quiver and roll her eyes backwards as a wave of arousal ran down her spine. “Beautiful?”

Licking her lips, Kara had to swallow, forcing her brain to work, trying really hard to remember how to form words.

“Yes. Beautiful, exquisite, even.” A broad smirk on Cat’s face widened, her eyes becoming clouded with desire and as the golden orbs glanced at Kara’s lips, Kara had enough of waiting. 

With desperate eagerness Kara closed the gap between them, moaning deep in her throat at the sensation of finally feeling those soft, pouty, lips against her own. As she hungrily kissed the woman she’d been wanting to kiss for the past two years, her hands lifted and tangled into Cat’s hair, tugging her closer, deepening the kiss. 


End file.
